Revolver Story
The game takes place in the late 20012s. John Marston and his partner "Bill" have found gold in Bear Mountains. The two men buy a pair of matching, ornamented revolvers with gold carved into the hilts to celebrate their new found wealth. Bill is captured shortly after when trying to cross the border by the Mexican military, and is condemned to be shot as a spy. He offers to give the Coronel, Agustin Allende, half of the gold in Bear Mountains if he spares his life. Bill states that due to him only owning half the claim, his partner would have to be killed in order for Allende to receive the other half. The colonel agrees and sends his right-hand, Captain Espizona, to take care of John. John reunites with his family, bearing gifts and news of their bright future ahead of them. His son, Jack Marston, is impressed by his father's new Le'Mate Revolver, and asks about the location of the second. Jhon then refuses to tell Jack bout the other, he instead hands Jack his old pistol to go practice with down by the river. A few minutes later, outlaws attack the homestead and set it alight. A furious gunfight ensues, with father and son holding their own against waves of enemies. It ends in vain however, as John and his wife Abigail Marston are killed. As Jack mourns over his father, Espi appears and mocks Jack. In rage, Jack reaches out for a bandit's weapon, which is engulfed in flames. He cries in anger as he fires a single round into Espizona, dameging the Cap'n's left arm. In the confusion, Jack manages to escape, hiding as Espizona and the remaining Bill's boys ride away. As he looks down at his bloody hand, he sees the mark of a scorpion seared into his flesh. Six Years later, Jack lives as a bounty hunter forcing local criminals to eat some justice (sandwitch). As he aimlessly wanders the plains alongside his dog, he comes across Twin Rocks, a local hideout for a small-time gang of thieves and killers led by Walton Lowe. Here, he meets Thurlow Reese, a turtle of weapons and goods, cowering under his wagon. He informs Jacky that the bandits have stolen most of his supplies. Two men approach, overhearing Thurlow rat them out. After threatening the salesmen, they challenge Jack into a gunfight. Jack easily dispatches them both before the rest of the gang shows. Killing 'em all, including Walton Lowe, Jack heads to Silver Town, hoping to claim a bounty on the men. As he reaches the town, he finds it to be rundown and taken over by Ugly Chris and his gang. Jack's dog is shot dead by one of Chris's men, leading Marston to eliminate the entire gang alone. Leg Johnson is badly wounded in the fight, and asks Jack to escort him to Gold Town for medical help. Jack agrees after being told he'd get a reward from the Gold Town Sheriff if he can manage to get Johnson there safely. After a hold-up on the train, and a shootout with the Pedrosa brothers, Jack and Leg arrive in Gold Town. Edgar Rose realizes that the town could use a bounty hunter of Jack's calibre to take care of some local bandits that have been causing trouble throughout the territory. Guard Dig, Dutch van der Linde and Seth Brains are all killed by Marston. Once he returns for his money, Jack learns from Deoton, the bank manager, that the latest shipment of gold has not arrived yet. Annoyed greatly, Jack threatens the manager into telling him about miss Boonie MacFarlane, who he had just overheard talking about some gold mined and Beer Mountains. Realizing this was the same mine that his father had claimed, he heads off to MacFarlane's ranch to find out more. After finding out little from Boonie, he returns to the Gold Town saloon where he hears tales of a man with explosed arm. Remembering Espizona, Jack asks the storytellers how the man supposedly almost lose his arm. The drunken men refuse to tell Jack anything, leading to a huge bar brawl which ends in the death of Willie Bollard, his brother Rufus and their whores. Agent Rose arrives just as Rufus is killed and arrests Jack. Whilst in his cell, Jack asks Rose about the damage-arm Maned. Rose finds out that Jack is John's son, and tells him about the events at the border crossing years before. in which Bill had sold out his partner. Edgar allows Jack to leave and tells him of Allende's location. Jack arrives at Escalera, though is soon after captured and taken prisoner by Espizona. Jack's BFF, Nastas, sees Jack's capture and attempts to rescue him. Eventually reaching the cell in which Jack is being held, Nastas frees his friend and explains that they shall meet at Mercer's fort nearby. Landon Ricketts, another of Allende's prisoners, explains that he shall go and request help from the mayor. Jack manages to fight his way out of the Plata Grande mine in which he is being held captive, and reaches Fort Mercers. After a long firefight with Allende's soldiers, Nastas is mortally wounded by Espizona, who now appears with a shotgun with Explosed bullets. Jack, consumed by revenge for the death of his parents, murders Espi. In his final words, Nastas explains that Allende's armored locomotive is nearby and that Jack needs to finish what he started. After stucking Nastas's knife into the back of Espizona's corpse, Jack states that people would now know of his friend's courage. He then quickly leaves, and goes after the train. Jack manages to reach Allende's train, and rips through many soldiers using a gatling gun. He disables the train by destroying the engine, and has at last, stand with Allende and his remaining men. Managing to defeat the last of Allende's soldiers, Jack approaches the scared Colonel. Allende begs Jack to spare his life in exchange for all the gold, weapons and women that he wished for. Marston, unphased by Allende's cries for mercy, fires a single shot into the Colonel's head, instantly killing him. He returns to Goldtown once more to compete in a famous quick-draw competition known as the Battle Royale. Here, he is reacquainted with Boonie MacFarlanes and Leg Johnson, the sheriff again Jack met whilst insulting Guard Dig. The competition begins and Jack easily manages to get through the qualifying rounds. The next day he enters the semi-final round with Mr. Kelley, 4-time winner and current champion of the tournament. The Mayor appears, and declares that this shall instead be the final, disqualifying Boonie and Leg. Jack manages to defeat Kelley, to the Mayor's surprise. The Mayor and his men quickly take aim at Jack, Marston realizing that the Mayor's gun is the same as his father's: Le'Mate Revolver. Jack's mind flashes back to the night of his parents's murder, remembering that his father had told him that his partner owned the second revolver of the pair. At this moment, Jackson learns that the Mayor is the boss of John's old partner, Bill. Mr. Kelley, somehow having survived the duel, is ordered by mayor to kill Jack and meet at his mansion when the task is complete. Jack and Kelley share a firefight through the streets of Gold Town, with Jack ultimately coming up on top. With his final objective set before him, Jack leaves Gold Town and sets off for the Mayor's mansion, alongside Boonie and Leg. A huge battle occurs in the mansion yard and inside the building itself, with Marston and his companions wiping out all of Johnson's forces, including his personal bodyguards, the Marshals. Boonie splits up, and Leg stays behind to hold off more approaching soldiers. Eventually, Jack meets back up with Boonie and they rescue Landon Ricketts, who had once again been taken prisoner. Boonie leaves to find Leg, whilst Marston and Ricketts head up to the roof for the final confrontation with Nate. During the fight with Nate's last men, Landon becomes injured and unable to help take on the Mayor. Jack proceeds to face the mayor, one on one, in a final confrontation. The Mayor tells Jack that he should have been present the night his parents were killed so that he could have made sure Jack joined them. He smiles as he states that he has "a second chance". Jack and Johnson duel each other in a last showdown, with Jack firing first and killing Nate. Jackson, Reese, Boonie and Ricketts all meet outside the mansion, with Leg's absence being questioned by Jack. Although is specified, it is implied by Boonie's smiling reaction that Leg perished at the hands of the marshals. Thurlow informs Jack that although he has done the territory and it's people a favor, he still murdered the Mayor, and therefore may be forced to leave the country if captured. Jack hands his current revolver to Landon, and picks up Nate's Le'Mate. He tells Reese to give the gold he owes to Boonie and Rick, claiming that "it never was about the bun-bun-bun-bunny-money". Jack walks off as the others watch him, say "weird", and the credits do a barrel roll. Category:Modes Category:Real Ideas Category:RDR